Chocolate from Tenten?
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Chocolate Series: NejiHina/CANON/Ficlet/Hinata kira, cokelat buatan Tenten akan berakhir dalam perut Neji. Tapi siapa sangka kalau cokelat dari Tenten malah ditujukan untuk Lee. Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Tak seharusnya Neji tak menerima cokelat di hari seperti ini. Apa ia harus memberikan cokelat buatannya?/ "A-anou, Tenten mau memberimu cokelat!"/"Hah?"/RnR?


_"Sweetness with genuine feelings, is the best chocolate ever."_

* * *

**CHOCOLATE FROM TENTEN?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story © Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

_No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**WARNING (S): ****_Canon, Fluff, Short, Single-scene, No Plot_****!**

* * *

"Kenapa kau tak memberikannya sendiri?"

Tenten terlihat bingung kali ini. Mendadak Hinata datang ke tempatnya membawa sebuah bungkusan sore ini. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatnya bingung. Ia heran karena bungkusan itu ternyata bukan untuknya—melainkan untuk Neji.

Neji dan Hinata, kan, serumah. Kenapa tidak memberikannya sendiri pada Neji?

Hinata memainkan jarinya, tak langsung menjawabnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau menunggu lama?"

"A-ah! Tak masalah sih."

Tenten menghela napas. "Maaf, aku harus mengurus si Bodoh—yah, kautahu lah siapa."

Hinata mendongak, menatap Tenten yang tersenyum pelan. "Lee-_san_?"

Tenten hanya mengangguk. Memangnya siapa lagi yang biasa merepotkan Tenten selama ini kalau bukan Lee?

"Kenapa kau membuat cokelat untuk Lee-_san_ saja?"

Tenten memiringkan kepalanya, heran dengan pertanyaan Hinata barusan. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

Hinata tercekat. Tak seharusnya ia menanyakan itu.

"Bagaimana kautahu soal itu?"

"E-eh?" Hinata mulai kebingungan menjawab. "_A-anou_, i-itu…."

Tiba-tiba Tenten mendengus keras. Perempuan berambut cepol itu melompat duduk di teras rumahnya, tepat di samping Hinata. Ia menatap lurus ke depan lalu mengembuskan napas beberapa kali. "Aku sih tidak berencana membuat cokelat. Kebetulan saja ada bahan kue di rumah dan hari ini sedang senggang. Anggota timku tak memiliki acara hari ini. Neji hanya melakukan latihan keras seperti biasanya. Dan Lee, kautahu lah. Ia seperti orang gila yang menguntit Sakura sampai siang tadi, memastikan Sakura memberi cokelat kepada siapa."

"L-lalu?"

"Ternyata Sakura memberi cokelat kepada semua laki-laki di rumah sakit," jawab Tenten sambil tertawa. "Tentu saja Lee mendapatkannya, begitu juga dengan semua orang. Kaubisa membayangkan betapa anehnya si Lee dan Naruto saat tahu Sakura membagikan banyak cokelat? Lucu sekali. Saat Lee berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, ia langsung menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tentu saja hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah menertawakannya. Aku heran, apa ia mengira Sakura membuatkannya cokelat? Itu, kan, konyol."

"Oh," respons Hinata. "Lalu k-kenapa kau membuatkan Lee-_san_ cokelat?"

"Hah?" Tenten menoleh cepat. "Itu sih…."

Kedua _kunoichi_ itu saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa kau penasaran sekali?"

"K-kukira kau menyukai … um ... Neji-nii."

Kedua _kunoichi _itu masih saling berpandangan.

Lalu Tenten mendadak tertawa keras. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Hinata buru-buru menunduk karena malu—salah memprediksi. Ia memang payah. Tak seharusnya ia menarik kesimpulan semudah itu. Sedetik ia ingat, bahkan saat dulu Neji 'tewas', Tenten tak menangis seperti Lee atau dirinya. Jadi kenapa ia malah berpikir Tenten menyukai Neji? Hinata tercenung.

Pagi tadi, saat ia iseng membuat cokelat, ia bertemu Neji.

_"Membuat cokelat untuk siapa?"_

_"Belum t-tahu, mungkin Kiba-_kun_ dan Shino-_kun_."_

_"Oh."_

_"Kau p-pasti juga akan mendapatkan cokelat! Kau kan populer."_

Hinata makin terpuruk, meratapi kebodohannya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Perempuan yang ia kira akan memberikan cokelat pada Neji malah membuat cokelat untuk Lee. Bisa-bisa Neji tak mendapat cokelat di hari seperti ini. Mungkin Neji cukup populer, terutama karena perang dulu, kematian Neji lah yang menjadi 'semangat' banyak orang—sebelum akhirnya Neji dihidupkan kembali. Neji mulai dikenal banyak orang. Tak lagi sebagai anggota cabang klan Hyuuga.

Neji bukan lagi seorang bunke sejak kehilangan tanda di dahinya.

Tapi lelaki itu masih tinggal di mansion Hyuuga, bersumpah setia akan terus mengabdi seperti Hizashi.

Hinata melirik bungkusan cokelat yang ia bawa. Daripada berspekulasi apakah ada perempuan lain yang akan memberi cokelat ke Neji, Hinata memilih untuk memberikan cokelat buatannya.

"Oh! Itu Neji dan Lee!" seru Tenten tiba-tiba.

Hinata sontak mendongak, menatap dua pemilik nama yang barusan disebut berjalan mendekat—setelah latihan singkat bersama Gai.

"Hinata-_sama_?"

Hinata menelan ludah.

"Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"_A-anou, e-etto_…."

Lee dan Tenten menatap Hinata keheranan—juga Neji. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Sampai akhirnya ia melirik Tenten dan mendorong maju punggung Tenten ke arah Neji. "_A-anou_, Tenten mau memberimu cokelat!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

Tenten tak sempat protes. Toh, di tangannya memang tersemat tali tas berisi cokelat.

"_A-anou_! Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai j-jumpa."

Dalam sekejap, Neji tak sempat merepons. Begitu juga yang lain. Lee juga hanya memiringkan kepala saking bingungnya. Beberapa detik, akhirnya Lee dan Neji mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Tenten dan bungkusan yang dipegangnya. Tenten hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menyerahkan bungkusan di tangannya pada Neji.

Neji menerimanya perlahan.

"Cokelat?" tanya Lee heran. "Jadi kau benar-benar memberi Neji cokelat?"

Tenten tertawa.

Neji menatap bola-bola cokelat dengan butiran serbuk gula putih di atasnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak seperti buatan Tenten," celetuk Lee.

Neji meraih salah satu bola cokelat dan mengulumnya. Perlahan, sensasi hangat menyambangi kulit pucat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menutup kembali kotak cokelat di tangannya. Ia merapikannya dan memegangnya erat—tak ingin barang berharga itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Neji?" tanya Lee bingung.

"Tenang saja, ini bukan buatan Tenten. Aku kenal rasa masakan ini."

Tenten tersenyum. "Satu hal, kalau kau mau membalasnya bulan depan, jangan menyuruhku atau Lee. Lakukan saja sendiri. Kau bukan orang pemalu seperti_nya_, kan?" goda Tenten.

Neji berbalik—tak sabar untuk pulang.

**E N D**

* * *

**_A/n: _**

**_OMG NEJIHINAAAAA~_**

**_Please, Kishi, hidupkan lagi Neji T_T_**

**_Slight romance, meski tipiiiisss banget :3 but I love it._**

**_Fanfic ini cukup berhubungan dengan fanfic Valentine NaruSaku juga fanfic LeeTen. Sebisa mungkin, setiap fanfic kuhubungkan satu sama lain. Awww, NejiHina will always be Canon in my heart, no matter what._**

**_Salam Cokelaaaaat~ :3_**


End file.
